FOREVER EVIL
by THE JOKER HA
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en Tierra Evil, una tierra en la cual la Esperanza va a desaparecer... y juramos ser POR SIEMPRE MALVADOS.
1. Una nueva Desesperanza

**20:11 P.M.**

**Alcantarillas de Metrópolis**

Lex Luthor, una de las mentes mas brillantes de la tierra, andaba por las malolientes y putrefactas alcantarillas, buscando lo que podría ser la ultima arma para defenderse que aun tiene la humanidad. Hace 48 Horas unos seres de otra tierra, autodenominados "El Sindicato del Crimen" arribaron en la suya para conquistarla, aseguran haber matado a la Liga de la Justicia.

Hace exactamente 47 Horas con 27 minutos Lex estaba en su Helicóptero, sobrevolando la ciudad, mientras negociaba con el dueño de las Industrias Kord.

-Lo siento, señor Luthor, pero no puedo venderle mi empresa. Fue dirigida por mi abuelo y mi padre. Ahora la dirijo yo, y un día lo hará mi hijo.

A Lex no le había gustado esta respuesta.

-¿Sabe señor Kord? En estas alturas ocurren muchos accidentes.

El piloto del helicóptero apoyo a su jefe.

-Los accidentes ocurren señor Luthor.

-¿Esta amenazándome?

-No, no me malinterprete, Señor Kord. No lo estoy amenazando a usted, estoy amenazando a toda su familia.

Lex prosiguió con su atemorizante discurso mientras observaba por la ventana a la ciudad de Metropolis.

-A Raíz de su muerte, industrias Kord se desmoronara. Su hijo se hundirá en las drogas, y su pobre esposa, ahora viuda, sera consolada por un hombre encantador que la dejara el día en que su hijo muera por sobredosis. Ya he visto que pase, es triste.

Saco unos papeles de su maletín.

-Tome una decisión señor Kord.

En ese preciso instante, toda la luz de la ciudad se apago.

-¡SEÑOR LUTHOR! ¡LA LUZ SE HA IDO! ¡NO PUEDO VER NADA!

El helicóptero caía del cielo y estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un edificio.

-¡ELEVALO IDIOTA! !ELEV...!

El impacto destrozo el helicóptero por completo, dejándolo como único superviviente.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, en las alcantarillas.

Encontró una puerta con una inscripción que decía: "NO ENTRAR"

Ingreso por ahí, y pudo ver las cámaras frigoríficas de las industrias Luthor. Busco la cámara B-CERO, no le tomo mucho tiempo. Según sus científicos, un clon perfecto de Superman que obedeciera sus ordenes tardaría 10 años en crearse. Apenas habían pasado 5.

-Necesita mas tiempo.

Pero no había, la tierra necesitaba un héroe en ese mismo instante.

Lo libero pulsando un botón que estaba junto a la cámara. Espero a que se descongelara, tenia la piel pálida, muy pálida, parecía un muerto. Cuando esa bestia reacciono. Solo pronunciaba una letra.

-RRR...

-Eh, tu, ¿puedes entenderme?

Esa bestia solo gruño.

-RRR...

-Lo tomare como un si, ven, sígueme.

Fueron a un bastidor detrás de las instalaciones.

-Ten, ponte esto.

Lex Luthor le paso un traje de SuperMan y salio de ese lugar.

Busco su traje que estaba diseñado para acabar con SuperMan, al cual le faltaba el casco. Era de color verde y morado. Solo le faltaban 2 Empresas que desarrollaban tecnología super avanzada para terminarla, Industrias Kord era una de ellas.

Al ponerse el traje, fue a ver al paciente B-CERO.

Se había puesto el traje, pero al revés. La **S** quedo invertida.

-Te has puesto el traje al revés... pero ya no hay tiempo para eso. Ahora, repite conmigo: "Por siempre Malvado"

-RRR... Ppor... Siemm...

-Siempre Malvado.

-Siemprrre... Malvaa...do.

-Sera suficiente. Ven, la esperanza no salvara la Tierra. Pero tal vez... nosotros si.


	2. Convocados por el crimen

**CENTRAL CITY. **

**PENITENCIARIA IRON HEIGHTS.**

**HORA INDEFINIDA.**

Los Rogues, un grupo de criminales que se dedicaban a robar bancos, estaba al lado de la reja que los separaba de la Penitenciaria Iron Heights. Eran dirigidos por Captain Cold, un hombre rubio de mediana edad que podía congelar lo que sea con sus poderes; Mirror Master, capaz de transportarse por los espejos a su antojo; HeatWave, el hombre que controla las llamas y el fuego; Mago del Clima, un joven capaz de controlar la temperatura y puede cambiar el ecosistema a su gusto.

Trataban de entrar en la Penitenciaria para poder liberar a Trickster, otro miembro de los Rogues, lamentablemente había sido capturado durante su ultimo trabajo cuando atracaban un Banco.

-La cerca esta electrificada, Cold.

-No por mucho, HeatWave.

Trato de congelar la cerca, pero su hielo se derritio.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No intentaba hundir el Titanic!

HeatWave trato de tranquilizarlo

-Cold, lo puedo derretir.

Lanzo llamas contra la cerca, que se derretía poco a poco.

-¡AH! ¡Cuidado, Heatwave! ¡Vas a chamuscar mis ojos marrones otra vez!

-Estos malditos poderes son mas problemas que soluciones.

-Debo recordarte, Cold, que esos poderes son tu culpa. Yo era perfectamente feliz ondeando mi varita, ahora las cumulo nimbo me hablan. Rogándome que las deje llover.

-Estas empezando a sonar como un loco de Arkham, mago del clima.

Mirror Master se dirigio a Captain Cold.

-Y de todos modos, ¿por que estamos irrumpiendo en Iron Heights para sacar a Trickster? El Punk nos costo un trabajo la ultima vez.

-Trickster puede haber cometido un error, pero no por eso lo vamos a abandonar. Estuvo encerrado en una celda por 2 semanas, el chico a aprendido algo.

-Pero-

-Los Rogues cuidamos unos de los otros Mirror Master, no importa que.

Pero en un momento dado, el piso empezo a temblar poco a poco aumentando la intensidad, el viento dejo de correr, y pudieron ver una luz a lo lejos que tenia una forma de rayo y cada vez se hacia mas grande.

-¿¡ES FLASH!?

Antes de poder reaccionar, esa extraña silueta los golpeo, pasando sobre ellos. Escucharon una voz.

-¡ES LA HORA LOCA! JAJAJAJA

Los Rogues se levantaron del suelo y vieron como esa extraña figura hizo un hoyo en la Penitenciaria.

-¿Quien diablos hizo eso?

-Han abierto Iron Heights.

-¿Es Flash?

Se podian oir unas voces dentro de esa prision.

-Te extrañe, nena.

-Oh, Johnny, no tienes idea. Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

-¡NO SE MUEVA-!

-¿QUE NO ME MUEVA? ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE HAGO! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Cuando los Rogues ingresaron al lugar, encontraron un esqueleto humano entre los escombros y otro gran hoyo.

Captain Cold solo dijo:

-¿Flash? No lo creo.

**Lousiana.**

**Prision Belle Reve.**

**Hora Indefinida.**

-La definición de un Psicópata es alguien con carencia absoluta de conciencia. Alguien incapacitado por el amor, la compasión y el remordimiento. Tu eres todo eso, más un genio con un cuchillo de pesca. Eso te hace un perfecto candidato para Task Force X, Manta.

Waller estaba conversando con Black Manta en su celda, quería que se una al Escuadrón Suicida.

-Todos saben que es una mentira, Waller. Haces una misión, no quedas libre. Haces otra misión.

-¿Que puedo darte que te persuadiría un poco mas, Manta? ¿Que quieres?

-La única cosa que quiero es la muerte de Aquaman.

Una poderosa explosion de la nada abrio el techo de la Prision.

Se pudieron ver 2 sombras que bajaban por el hoyo, parecian FireStorm y Green Lantern. Pero cuando hablaron no sonaban como ellos.

-Deja de vacilar. No tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar. Aun existen docenas de prisiones que abrir.

-Solo quiero acabar con esto y v-volver.

-No hay nada de que estar asustado muchacho. Este mundo es nuestro ahora.

**Ubicacion desconocida.**

Los mayores criminales de la tierra salian de sus prisiones, cada uno de ellos recibió una extraña moneda de plata.

-¡Este mundo es todo nuestro ahora! Ellos han abierto cada superprision en el mundo y les han dado esto a todos. Ahora es nuestro momento, Riddler.

-¿Por que alguien esta repartiendo monedas de plata?

-Puede lucir como una moneda, Freeze, pero es un dispositivo de comunicación. El único dispositivo de comunicación que funciona ahora mismo. Todos ustedes han sido invitados a unirse a la Sociedad Secreta.

-La tierra en estas monedas esta al revés, ScareCrow. ¿De donde son estas monedas?

-¿A quien le importa de donde son? Deberíamos seguir nuestro propio camino mientras tenemos oportunidad. Quienquiera que este reuniendo la Sociedad Secreta, la liga de la justicia lo detendrá.

-Oh, no, Ivy. No, no lo harán. Ahora debemos escuchar a las monedas e ir a donde nos digan.

-¿Pero podemos confiar en ellos, ScareCrow? Tengo dos ideas al respecto.

-Claro que las tiene. Resuelve este acertijo Dos Caras. ¿Estas dentro o estas fuera?

Dos caras lanzo su moneda al aire y volvió a caer en su mano.

-Estoy dentro, todos lo estamos.


End file.
